I Bet
by 88KeysOfSadism
Summary: Damian and Jason strike a bet- and neither of them plan on losing. Batfam fluff. Rated for awkward situations and Jason's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooooo again!**

**This is a challenge given to me by one of my closest friends (who doesn't have an account on here and needs one). Honestly, I think this is the fluffiest thing I've written (which is pathetic)**

**There are eight chapters, and all eight should be up within the next two days, since I have all of it written on paper and just have to type it up.**

**I DON'T SHIP ANY OF THIS**

**Seriously, it's just a story. No shipping. Geez. It's not mine either.**

**Without further ado, I give you the strangest, most awkward thing I've ever written:**

* * *

Neither brother was really sure how the conversation started. Jason had probably been drunken, and Damian had probably said something rude to set his intoxicated brother off, but then they were both yelling at each other in the long-since-deserted kitchen.

"You're completely useless, Todd! You can barely even breathe without messing something up!"

"Shut up brat. I've gotten more girls than you ever have-"

"I'm ten and a half, you moron!"

"Or ever will. Gotta let me finish, Hell Spawn."

"-tt- That's hardly an achievement."

"Ask any full-grown man, and they'll tell you otherwise."

"That's ridiculous. Besides, you've never managed to keep a relationship with any of the women you've kissed."

"I'm doing better than you, kid. The only woman you've ever kissed is your mother, and your relationship _sucks_."

A knife flew across the kitchen. "Say that again, you insolent fool!"

"Besides, you only mentioned the _women_ I've kissed."

"You've kissed a man!?"

"Well, I was pretty drunk; it was either a man, or a woman with a lot of facial hair…"

"That's _disgusting_!"

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous."

"Of course I'm not-"

"You can't even get a girl to kiss you! A man is twice the challenge; you just can't handle it."

"… I could get a man to kiss me if I wished."

"Like hell you could. You couldn't even get _Tim _to kiss you, and he's the most desperate guy I know."

"-tt- I bet I could easily get Drake to kiss me."

"You're too young to be making bets, kid."

"I _bet_ I can get Drake to kiss me before anyone else. And if he does, you have to paint your helmet pink for a week.

"And if I can get him to kiss me first, then you have to wear the scaly panties for a week."

"-tt- That will never happen, because he would never kiss you."

"I can be quite persuasive."

"He has to kiss you back, Todd."

"Alright, fine. So do we have a deal?"

Both boys shook on it.

"I know the perfect shade of baby pink for you, Todd."

"And I know exactly where Dick keeps his old Robin costume."

The bet was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anybody ever had to type in a number code before the published a story? I've never had to do that before… Weird…**

**As promised, the next chapter:**

* * *

"Drake, I have a question to ask you."

Tim raised an eyebrow as Damian slid into the seat next to him.

Wait… Damian was sitting next to him? _Willingly?_

Something was going on…

Tim swallowed his mouthful of egg and turned to the younger boy. "Okay… What is it?"

Damian seemed to have a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, almost as if he were embarrassed… But the brat didn't_ get_ embarrassed… Did he? "A kiss is a sign of affection, yes?"

Jason snorted into his coffee, muttering something that sounded a lot like "Desperate." The youngest of the three glared at the man before returning his gaze to his other brother, silently demanding an immediate answer.

"Uh… yeah…" Tim glanced suspiciously at both of his adoptive siblings.

"What does it feel like?"

Tim blinked twice at the bizarre question.

"Why? You in love with somebody, brat?" Jason asked, leering.

The current Robin grabbed a knife off the table and leaned forward to growl some sort of a threat, but the antihero only laughed and flipped the boy off.

After slamming the knife into the table, only centimeters away from Jason's hand, Damian sunk back into his seat, turning back to the bewildered Tim. "I expect an answer, Drake."

Said boy bit his lip, struggling to find words. "Well… since you already know the literal meaning, the feeling really depends on the situation and context behind-"

"Show me."

Tim shifted uncomfortably at the blunt command, getting up from the table. "You'd better get Dick to show you that…" Only then did he notice Jason, hunched over the table with trembling shoulders.

… Why was he laughing?

Tim turned to exit the kitchen, and promptly ran smack into his oldest brother.

"Hey, Timmy!" The smile was evident in the man's voice.

"Morning, Dick." The teen was quick to return the hug bestowed upon him by the acrobat.

"Timbo, you've barely eaten anything."

"Lost my appetite… You can have it if you want."

Dick frowned, but sat down in the previously occupied seat. "You sure you're alright?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah… Damian has a question for you though." And with that, he was gone.

The new arrival turned to his youngest brother with a wide grin. "So, whaddya got, Little D?"

Damian scowled. "I merely wished to inquire as to where you purchased such an ugly shirt."

Jason had pulled himself up off the table at this point, and watched as the original Robin's smile fell. "You don't like it, Dami?"

"-tt- Of course not; it's hideous. I suggest you return it at once, as it was a waste of your money." The boy stormed out of the kitchen.

Dick frowned down at the obnoxiously bright pattern on his shirt. "… You don't think it's ugly, do you, Jaybird? It's bright colors; they're supposed to make you smile! Don't you just wanna smile when you see this-"

"You're too damn chipper in the mornings," Jason growled. He grabbed his coffee cup and retreated down the same path as Damian, leaving the eldest brother alone.

"Why were you laughing at me?"

Jason peered down at his youngest brother, who was practically hissing and spitting in fury. "Because you're pathetic, kid."

"-tt- Like you could do any better."

"Just watch and learn, kiddo."

_Attempts:_

_Damian- 1_

_Jason- 0_

_Score:_

_Damian- 0_

_Jason- 0_


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**Jason is a little bit of a creep… It's pretty awkward… **

**And Timmy is an epic kid, because he is.**

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC**

* * *

Tim crept cautiously out of his bedroom, glancing to his left and right before continuing down the corridor. After Damian's little…. Whatever the heck that was at breakfast, he'd been avoiding the kid all day.

Maybe the younger boy had been on something- though Jason's cigarettes were the only drugs that could ever hope to pass by the watchful eyes of both Alfred and Dick- but he didn't want a repeat situation.

A few seconds later, he realized that he'd been avoiding the wrong brother.

Jason slammed him against the wall, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Tim froze in shock, but quickly recovered enough to kick the man in the stomach. The older of the two stumbled back, gasping and wheezing for breath.

"Jason, what the _hell_ are you doing!?"

Said man gathered his breath together just enough to look up at his brother from his folded over position. "Just kiss me back before the Demon Spawn comes!" he hissed.

"What-!" And then Jason was on him again, pinning his arms above his head so he couldn't fight back.

Eyes wide with shock, Tim could clearly see Damian round the corner before freezing in horror. Tim finally got over his complete bafflement and used the absolute lowest takedown move he could think of:

He kneed Jason right in the crotch.

The full-grown man let out a sound that was somewhere between a shriek and a whimper before he dropped to the floor, effectively breaking the kiss. Tim vanished down the hallway.

Damian walked over to the man hunched over on the floor, smirking triumphantly. "I have to say, for a moment, I nearly thought you'd won."

Jason groaned softly from his curled up position. "Screw you, brat."

_Attempts:_

_Damian- 1_

_Jason- 1_

_Score:_

_Damian- 0_

_Jason- 0_


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't worry; this one isn't as bad as the last one! (Or as short as the last one...)**

* * *

Tim jolted upright as someone pounded on his door, and quickly rolled off the bed, hiding behind it. It had been two days since Jason's… rape attempt, or whatever that was. Jason had pinned him to a different wall, the couch, and the wall of an alley since then.

So in retaliation, Tim had dislocated his nose and given him a black eye.

Damian was… at least thinking about copying Jason, if he looks were anything to go by. His youngest brother had been staring at him whenever he entered a room, as if coming up with a plan of attack.

Speaking of the kid…

Damian's shoes appeared behind the now opening door. They slowly approached the bed before pausing. "Drake, I know you're hiding behind your bed."

_Shit_…

"I only wish to speak to you. I will not attempt to molest you as Todd has been doing."

Suppressing the urge to grin at the statement, Tim stood up and seated himself on the bed once more. "So, you've noticed too?"

"-tt- How could anyone miss it?"

"Dunno. Dick seems fairly oblivious though."

"Grayson's ignorance does not surprise me."

Tim snorted quietly, only then noticing that his younger brother had not come empty-handed. "What is that, Damian?" he asked, pointing at the glass of some mystery liquid.

The boy finally seemed to realize that he was holding something. "Oh yes. This is a new punch recipe that Pennyworth is trying out for the next party. He requested that you taste test it."

Honestly, that whole story sounded like a rehearsed speech, but Tim accepted the drink anyways, despite his suspiciousness. Just to satisfy his paranoia, he smelled the drink before any of it touched his lips. "… Damian, why does this smell like alcohol?"

"-tt- It doesn't smell like alcohol."

"… Yeah, it does, actually."

"There must be something wrong with your nose then, Drake."

Eyebrows furrowing, Tim handed the glass back. "I'll head downstairs and get some from Alfred later."

The drink was shoved back at him again. "Pennyworth was quite insistent that you get back to him now."

"He's more patient than you give him credit for." Tim placed the cup in Damian's hand.

It was promptly thrust back. "You must-"

"Damian, I'm underage! I don't care what you think; I smell alcohol, and I'm not going to drink that!"

"Drake, just _drink_ the damn think!"

"No! Damian, get out of my room!"

With a glare, the kid turned and stalked towards the door. "Fine! Deal with Pennyworth's disappointment!"

"And since when have you run errands for Alfred anyways? Or anyone else, for that matter."

Damian growled and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Whaddya got?" The glass was promptly snatched from his hand by none other than Jason Todd.

"That's none of you concern," hissed the child.

"Geez, this smells like a bar in a cup," commented the older of the two. "What did you put in here? You could give someone a serious hangover with this stuff."

"That was the intention," Damian grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jason paused, slightly confused, before realization dawned on him. "You were trying to get the Replacement _drunk_!?"

Damian scowled as Jason dissolved into laughter, a light blush staining his cheeks- not that he'd ever admit to that. "You do foolish things and make idiotic decisions while intoxicated. I assumed the same would go for Drake, as you're both morons."

"I'm glad you think of me so fondly, kid." The antihero tipped the glass back and downed all the contents in one go. "Because now you get to deal with a drunk me all night."

_Attempts:_

_Damian- 2_

_Jason- 4_

_Score:_

_Damian- 0_

_Jason- 0_


	5. Chapter 5

**Only a little bit left after this one, and then the story is done! YAY!**

* * *

"Hey Alfred?"

Said man turned around, smiling kindly. "Yes, Master Timothy?"

Damian looked up from his book, glaring at the teen. Almost as if daring him to speak.

Tim ignored the boy. "You haven't happened to try a new recipe for punch lately, have you?"

The elderly man sniffed indignantly. "The recipe that I currently am using is an old tradition that has been passed down form Wayne butler to Wayne butler for generations. It has sufficed for several centuries; I see no need to alter something such as that."

Tim nodded, glancing over at his younger brother. Their eyes met before the older of the two smirked deviously. "Y'know, I don't think Damian quite understands the finer points of punch-making. Maybe you should explain it to him."

"W-What!?" the younger spluttered, but the butler had already descended upon him.

Tim took that as his cue to exit and quickly slipped out of the room, heading down to the Batcave.

_Something_ was going on, and after the loud discussion that had taken place outside his door just that morning- apparently neither Jason nor Damian realized just how _clearly_ altercations could be heard through closed doors- Tim had most of the story.

His brothers- well, two of them anyway- had made some sort of bet to see who could kiss him first. Kissing being the bare minimum, if Jason's attacks were anything to go by. Tim was pretty sure it was only a kiss though. Damian would never consent to anything… deeper. And considering how desperate the two were getting, the takes must have been pretty high.

But being the detective he was, Tim was determined to figure out the entire situation before taking some sort of action.

So he sat down at the Batcomputer and began to pull up the security footage from the last few days, looking for anything where Jason and Damian were alone together.

After several hours, he still hadn't uncovered any more information. The whole thing was becoming more and more frustrating, because the two seemed to speak in insults- and _only_ insults- at any given point in time.

"Heeeeey T'mmmmm!"

Tim quickly killed the monitor and turned to face whoever had just walked in…

And found himself face to face with an extraordinarily intoxicated Jason Todd.

"Jason, really? It's barely even eight o'clock. How are you already drunk?"

But Jason only grinned in response and leaned in closer to his brother, placing a hand on the arm of the oversized chair to stop himself from falling onto Tim's lap. The younger man tensed and pressed himself into the back of the chair. He was definitely _not _in the mood to be attacked by Jason. Again.

"What do you want?" Tim demanded, putting a glare onto his face.

Jason grinned lopsidedly and set a plate down on the counter next to the keyboard. "I'maaade youuuu." He cleared his throat and paused for… dramatic effect or something. "A sammich."

Tim rolled his eyes at the slurring and mispronunciation, gently pushing his older brother away. "That's…. really thoughtful of you, Jason."

The antihero grinned and stumbled away from the chair. "Eeeeat, T'm."

_Jason really hasn't been this drunk in a while…_

"Eeeeeeat, 'fore i's coooold."

"Jason, it's a sandwich. It isn't' going to get any colder than it already is." Tim sighed and pulled the plate onto his lap.

Jason just shrugged, wobbling and dangerously close to falling over. "I'cooooould."

"Sure thing, Jason." Tim looked down at the "sammich," inspecting it for any… abnormalities. After Damian's brilliant idea earlier, he had an excuse to be paranoid about people giving him food. It was a good thing he looked too, because there was a fine layer of pale powder on the top slice of bread. "What's this?"

"Huh?"

"There's white stuff on it! You're trying to drug me, aren't you!?"

There was a pause. "Shit… you weren't supposed to notice that…"

"Jason, _you put it on the top slice of bread_! How was I _not_ going to notice that!?"

Tim's attacker blinked stupidly. "… Well, you should eat it anyways."

"No!" Tim pulled the top slice off- for evidence, because the drunken man shouldn't have access to that kind of drug anyways- and slid the plate back to Jason. "Would both of you just _stop_ already!?"

Jason took the plate and walked back up the stairs, muttering to himself. Something about "the brat would've eaten it."

Tim slumped over in front of the keyboard, groaning. This was getting seriously out of hand…

_Attempts:_

_Damian- 2_

_Jason- 5_

_Score:_

_Damian- 0_

_Jason- 0_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm having way too much fun with this… I should write fluff more often…**

* * *

For the next few days, Tim spent all of his time either in the attic, on the roof, or in Alfred's presence. Nobody had discovered the first two hiding places yet, and heaven help the person who did something inappropriate in the eyes of Alfred Pennyworth. (The bet definitely counted as inappropriate.)

The only time it was nearly impossible to get away was patrol. He'd tried to separate himself, but Dick, being the stubborn, overprotective brother he was, refused to let anyone go out alone. After being paired up with Damian for an exceptionally awkward night, Tim had just refused patrol whatsoever. And Dick, still oblivious to the whole thing, hadn't questioned him even once.

But this morning, it was absolutely pouring rain, which ruled out the roof as a hiding place. And because of the lightning, the attic and its exposed wires probably wasn't a good idea. That left Alfred.

Who was missing.

When Tim had gone downstairs to grab something to eat, there had been a note on the fridge.

_Grocery shopping._

_ A.P._

Jason had walked in then, something akin to a menacing grin on his face. "Looks like there's nobody to hide behind today," he'd said, sashaying closer.

Tim ran. Jason Todd should _not_ be able to pull off such a feminine walk that well.

No Alfred. No roof. No attic.

So all he could do now was find someplace where nobody would find him The first place he came across?

The library.

And surprisingly, he wasn't alone.

"Hi Timmy!" Dick waved at him from the chair behind the desk as he closed the door behind him.

"If Damian or Jason ask, I'm not in here," Tim hissed, ducking behind the desk.

The older man seemed confused, but didn't say anything, as the door opened just then.

"Grayson, have you seen Drake?"

Tem tensed at the sound of his younger brother's voice, shaking his head at Dick and mouthing, "Say no!"

"Haven't seen him yet!" came the cheery reply. "Sorry, Little D."

The door slammed shut behind the ex-assassin- though the prefix was debatable at times- and Tim let out a soft sigh of relief.

Dick sighed and set his book down, fixing his younger brother with a look. "I'm not completely oblivious you know. There's been a lot of tension between you guys…"

Tim turned his eyes to the floor. "Yeah… Guess there has…"

"Tim, what's going on?"

"Well… Damian and Jason made a bet to see who could kiss me first, and Jason keeps trying to like, molest me or something whenever he thinks nobody is looking, and he tried to drug me the other day-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Slow down. Explain this again."

"Jason and Damian made a bet to see who could get me to kiss them back first."

"Damian agreed to something like that!?"

Tim nodded at Dick's incredulous look. "He didn't just agree to it; he _instigated_ it."

Dick's eyebrows raised into his hairline. "Damn… The stakes must be pretty high then…"

"They are." At his older brother's encouraging look, Tim continued. "If Jason loses, he has to paint his helmet pink for a week. If Damian loses, he has to wear your Robin shorts for a week."

The original Robin went silent for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Dick, I have a serious problem here!" Tim protested, but his cries were ruined by the grin spreading across his face.

"I know! I know!" The older man finally managed to get his giggles to subside.

The teen rolled his eyes. "I don't even know who I'd rather have win."

"Dami would be pretty funny to see…. On the other hand, Jay would probably have to be the 'Pink Hood' for a while."

Tim snorted. "If only they could both lose… That would be perfect."

A menacing grin spread across Dick's face.

"Dick? What are you thinking about?"

"Timmy, I think I have a way to solve your problem, and get both of them to lose. But you'll have to play along…"


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNINGS:**

**More awkwardness, different character**

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you, Todd!" Robin swung onto a rooftop before turning back to look at the antihero.

"No names in the field, Robin," he sneered, landing next to the boy.

"You could have gotten me _killed_."

"And I didn't, unfortunately."

"You were my backup; you cannot simply abandon me on my mission."

"Wasn't your mission, brat. And you should consider yourself lucky that the Replacement was there to save you then." Red Hood pointed back at Red Robin, who had just landed on the roof. "Because I wasn't about to."

"-tt- I did not require his assistance."

"So stop bitching about it."

Robin was about to reply when Batman landed on the roof behind the man who saved his life.

"Hood, don't be rude. It was brave of Tim to save Damian."

"No names in the field," Damian grumbled.

Red Robin blushed a shade of scarlet to rival his suit. "It really wasn't that big of a deal…"

Dick grinned, and a second later, his lips were on Tim's.

Jason and Damian watched, slack jawed, as Tim wrapped his arms around Dick's neck and kissed him back. Neither could find words for the situation, as no insult or snippy comment could really fit the scene laid out before them.

After a minute or so, Tim started to pull away, but Dick pressed him backwards until his back hit a wall. To the surprise of both onlookers, Tim wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist, closing his eyes and kissing back with gusto.

The looks of shock quickly turned into looks of disgust as Dick started moaning slightly, flattening himself against the smaller teen. Tim's eyes slowly opened again, and he pulled away from the older man.

"Dick, look," he muttered, smirking and setting his feet back on the rooftop.

The older of the two turned around facing the two who'd been harassing Tim for the past week. Damian looked honestly disgusted and aghast while Jason simply stood there in shock.

Dick grinned and walked forward, stopping before them. "I win."

Tim burst into laughter at the completely dumbstruck expressions that his two brothers were sporting. The eldest of the four joined in several seconds later, doubling over with tears of mirth.

"Y-You… You can't do that!" spluttered Damian indignantly. "Grayson, this was not your bet! It was mine and Todd's! It was just between us!"

"Actually," Tim interjected before Dick could speak. "I believe you said, 'I bet I can get Drake to kiss me before anyone else' in your exact words."

"I did not-!"

"He's got it on video. I wouldn't argue with him."

Jason scowled at Dick's words. "Great going, brat."

"We'll meet you both back at the Cave for 'costume fitting,'" Red Robin called through snickers. Then he and Batman leapt off the roof and were gone.

"Well fu-"

"Save it, Todd."

_Attempts:_

_Damian- 2_

_Jason- 5_

_Dick- 1_

_Score:_

_Damian- 0_

_Jason- 0_

_Dick- 1_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! The final part! Thanks for reading!**

**If any of you guys have requests for fics, I'm always open to stuff. I mean, I did this one, right? XD**

* * *

"This is humiliating."

"You're telling me, kid."

"-tt- You have nothing to complain about, Todd. All they did was paint your helmet a lighter shade of red!"

"You're shitting me… It's a girl's color, Hell Spawn!"

"No it's not! Jaybird, I know plenty of perfectly respectable guys who wear pink-"

"Can it, Dick. It's pink and it's girly. How is anybody supposed to take me seriously?"

"I'M WEARING DAMN UNDERWEAR! _NOBODY WILL EVER TAKE ME SERIOUSLY AGAIN_!"

"Calm down, Little D. It's not as bad as all that. I wore that costume once too, remember, and people respect me."

"… You think they do."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Grayson..."

"You know, I think that color suits you, _Pink Hood_."

Jason threw a rock at his replacement with a growled, "Piss off."

Tim only snickered, turning to the current Robin. "You know, I think that look really suits you, Damian. You should wear those all the time."

"I'm going to _murder_ you, Drake!"

Tim took off across the rooftops, insults and knives flying after him.

_The End_


End file.
